


And a Baby Makes Four

by DetectiveChloeMorningstar



Series: Keeping Up With the Morningstars [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baby Shower, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Deckerstar, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, and maze too, baby shower au, daddy Lucifer, new fave fic I've written, oh my god I'm crying this was so fun, omg linda and Ella in this fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveChloeMorningstar/pseuds/DetectiveChloeMorningstar
Summary: When Linda and Ella decide to throw a reluctant Chloe and an even more reluctant Lucifer a baby shower to celebrate the impending arrival of their new baby, Lucifer is forced to confront the fact that he is about to be a father (in addition to being a reluctant stepfather to Trixie) and he's less than enthusiastic. Will he learn to embrace fatherhood and change his view on children or will he continue to view them as the terrible, taxing burdens he believes them to be?





	And a Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciferschloe on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luciferschloe+on+Twitter).



> I had sooooo much fun writing this, oh my god! I hope you guys like it as much as I do! This is my first Lucifer fic so keep that in mind as you read. Oh, and there is smut and language, hence the M rating! Enjoy!

And a Baby Makes Four  
By: S.K. Knight

“Seven months later with you blown up like a balloon and I still can't believe you _willingly_ managed to get Lucifer Morningstar, the Lord of Hell, to _willingly_ agree to make another tiny human with you. You know Lucifer _hates_ kids.” Maze stated, leaning on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen in Chloe and Lucifer’s house.

They had been married now for two years and currently, Chloe Morningstar was seven months pregnant with hers and Lucifer’s first child. After lots of begging from Trixie, and some tactful persuasion on Chloe’s part, Lucifer had agreed to try to have another child. Though he had enjoyed said numerous tries, when it finally took, he was less than enthusiastic. But he tried to be, if only for Chloe’s happiness.

“Oh no, convincing him to try and make one wasn't the issue. He _loved_ that part. It was the possibility of the results of said tries that he's less than enthusiastic about.” Chloe replied as she made a cup of decaf coffee, which she absolutely hated. She missed real coffee terribly.

“I gotta say, I'm not too excited either. Your current offspring is the only one I can tolerate. But this one is gonna drool, and cry, and soil itself,” she began, making a disgusted face, “no thanks. Please don't ever ask me to watch it. Especially since it's gonna be half-angel. Angels who haven't fallen disgust me. They're so…good.”

Chloe's coffee finished and she raised it to her lips as she listened. She'd forgotten about that little detail, the half-angel thing. Lucifer had mentioned it before but it hadn't really sunk in.

“Oh, right. Yeah, I almost forgot. So, is that gonna like…affect anything? Like it isn't gonna explode inside of me or pop out of my stomach like the thing in Alien, is it?” she asked cautiously and Maze smiled, glancing at her.

“Nah, it'll probably just roast you to a crisp.” Maze joked.

“That's not funny.” Chloe replied tersely, glaring at the demon over the cup.

Maze smirked. “It was kinda funny…you gotta lighten up, _Mrs._ Morningstar.” Maze said, drawing out the title as she leaned her elbows on the island and glanced at the other woman.

“I'm very loose! And you're still not used to that, are you? It's been two years, Lucifer and I have been married _two_ years, Maze. Get a grip.”

“Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be used to the fact that the King of Hell is a family man now, bleh.” Maze muttered with clear distaste, making another face as though she smelled something awful.

Chloe chuckled, sipping her decaf as Lucifer came downstairs and into the kitchen, giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

“And what are you ladies talking about, hmm?” He asked, glancing uneasily at his wife’s large baby bump.

Maze snorted. “You being a family man now.”

Lucifer chuckled uncomfortably before looking at Chloe. “Right. Of course, yes.”

Luckily, Lucifer was saved from talking anymore about his impending fatherhood by the arrival of an excited Linda and Ella.

“Chloe, you are not going to believe the plans we have for your baby shower!” Linda said, coming into the kitchen and hugging Chloe after Ella.

“Oh, and the gender reveal idea we have is boss!” Ella added, grinning. Maze and Lucifer looked between the three of them, confused.

“Ok…I…um, we weren't planning on doing a huge party, you guys. I thought we'd just do a dinner and have a gender reveal cake or something.” Chloe said awkwardly.

Linda shook her head. “You have to do this right, Chloe! You're about to be a mom again, celebrate it!”

Maze held up a finger and they all looked at her. “Excuse me, but what in the unholy _hell_ is a baby shower? Does it require showering Chloe with tiny humans? Because if so, I'm definitely passing on that.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “I'm still having trouble with the idea of one more being in the house. I'll have to decline as well.”

Ella, Chloe and Linda looked at each other and burst into laughter.

When they finally calmed down, Ella answered. “No, oh my God, no. A baby shower is a party to celebrate when a woman is gonna have a baby. There's games and food and cake and people bring presents for Chloe to use when the baby comes.”

“Sounds boring. I'm still passing.” Maze said, waving her hand.

“Passing isn't allowed, Maze. You are definitely going. You too, Lucifer. You are the dad, after all.” Linda said sternly, looking between Maze and Lucifer.

“Fine. Is there at least gonna be alcohol at this thing?” Maze asked, sighing in frustration.

Ella nodded. “Yeah, for everyone but Chloe and Trixie.”

“Sucks to be you, preggo.” Maze said, biting her lower lip as Chloe rolled her eyes. The detective preferred coffee to alcohol anyway. It was far harder to live without.

“We could throw it at Lux if you like, darling. I'd never say no to a party.” Lucifer offered, addressing his wife.

“That's a fabulous idea, thank you, Lucifer!” Linda replied, before Chloe could even open her mouth.

 _Oh God,_ Chloe thought to herself, _what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

The day of Chloe’s baby shower arrived. She and Lucifer made their way up to Lux in the elevator, her arm looped through his. As always, he was dressed in a high-end Armani suit but Chloe was wearing a cute one-shoulder maternity dress.

She looked up at him. “We let Ella and Linda plan this entire party so why am I so nervous?”

“Trust me, darling. No one is as nervous as I am to see what those women have done to my club.” Lucifer replied, trying to ease his wife’s nerves.

When the doors opened, Chloe’s mouth dropped and Lucifer’s eyebrows raised. A large amount of Chloe's coworkers from the LAPD were already there, making small talk with each other. Everything was decorated in either pink or blue and about a couple hundred pink and blue balloons filled the ceiling.

A bunch of gender reveal balloons were weighted down by the food table and in other various areas of the club. The banisters on the staircases had pink and blue ribbons intertwined around them with bows at the end. They had even somehow made a pink and blue banner big enough to cover the LUX letters that read: “Congratulations, Chloe and Lucifer!”, “Boy or girl?” and “Which one will it be?”

“Wow…” Chloe muttered as they stepped out of the elevator. Trixie ran over to the them, hugging Chloe first and kissing her belly.

“If I remember rightly, I'm pretty sure there's a room in Hell that looks just like this.” Lucifer mused, but Chloe ignored him.

“Hi, mommy! I finally get to see if I'm gonna have a little brother or sister today! Yay! Aren't you excited too, Lucifer?! You're already a daddy though because mommy says you're my stepdaddy.” she said, looking up at them after she hugged Lucifer.

Chloe smiled at her and noted that Lucifer didn't flinch away anymore when Trixie hugged him.

Lucifer managed a forced smile in response, mindful of Chloe next to him. “Yes…I'm positively ecstatic.”

“That's right, monkey! When we cut the cake today, the color inside will tell us if you're having a brother or sister. And yes, Lucifer is your daddy and now he's going to be the baby’s daddy too.” she confirmed, bending down to hug her daughter.

Having seen them arrive, Ella made her way over, along with Linda and Dan, she was holding pink and blue pacifier necklaces on matching color ribbons.

“Hey, guys! So, this game is gonna go on throughout the party. You each put on one of these,” she put a pink one around Chloe’s neck and a blue one around Lucifer’s, “and if you say, ‘baby,’ ‘bottle,’ ‘diapers,’ ‘boy’ or ‘girl’ and someone catches you, you have to give them your necklace. And if you catch someone else saying any of them, they have to give you theirs. The person with the most at the end wins! So far, Trixie is in the lead.”

Trixie nodded proudly, pulling at the five blue and pink necklaces around her neck. “I took one from Linda, two from Ella, one from Daddy and one from Maze!”

Lucifer frowned, examining the necklace Ella had put on him. “Well, that's bloody stupid. How does one avoid saying ‘baby’ at a baby shower?!”

Trixie pointed at him, grinning. “You said the word, Lucifer! I get your necklace!”

Chloe chuckled at her husband’s reaction and went off to get some water and socialize with her guests.

“Looks like the kid caught you, Lucifer. Gotta give up your necklace.” Ella chided playfully, laughing.

Lucifer held onto it protectively. “I do not. It's mine. This game is hardly fair at all. Why does the small human get everything?”

Linda sighed. “That's the game, Lucifer. It's just fun. And it's because she's caught the most people.”

“Fine. The little gremlin can have it then. Good Dad, I'm not here two bloody minutes and I already need a drink.” He stated, frustrated, taking off his necklace and giving it to Trixie, who put it on smugly and walked off.

When Lucifer made it to the bar, he asked for a whiskey and Maze, who was leaning on it, smirked at him.

“How's it going… _dad-to-be_?” she teased and he glared at her as he picked up his glass.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Don't start with me, Maze. This party is already bad enough.”

She held up her hands in defense. “Relax, touchy.”

He took a sip of his whiskey and ignored her.

Just then, Dan came up to the bar and ordered himself a drink, looking at Lucifer. “Hey, so how do you feel about the whole dad thing?”

“Is the whiskey not obvious enough for you? Why does everyone keep bloody asking that?” Lucifer answered sharply.

“Not gonna lie, it hurt to watch you and Chloe get married and have another kid on the way, but we're still friends and if she's happy, I'm happy. And hey, look man, from one dad to another: you might be nervous now, but trust me, being a dad is the greatest thing you're ever gonna do in this life.” Dan said honestly, sipping his drink as it was given to him.

“Great, just what I needed. Dad advice from Detective Douche himself.” Lucifer replied sarcastically.

“Look, I know you don't totally hate this. You've even gotten better with Trixie. Give it a chance. It might not be as bad as you think.” Dan encouraged, giving him a smile.

Lucifer sighed. “Look, Dan, I'm not ‘Dad’ material, alright? I didn't exactly have a shining example, now, did I? I only agreed because all I want, all I need in this world, is for my wife to be happy. I did it for her and only for her. You can understand that, I'm sure.”

Dan nodded. “I get it, I do. But it's like I said, just give it a chance. You might surprise yourself, Lucifer.”

With that, Dan left the bar to go and mingle, leaving Lucifer to stew over what he said.

* * *

 As soon as everyone had eaten the main course food and the games were concluded, Ella stepped up onto a table with a microphone. “Alright, guys. So, before we let all of you chow down on that awesome cake and those cupcakes over there, we’re gonna announce all of the game winners and do the amazing new gender reveal Linda and I came up with. So, without further ado…the winner of the necklace contest is…drumroll, please,” Ella waited while the guests did a drumroll, “my main girl, Trixie, with an astounding thirty two necklaces collected!”

Everyone erupted into applause as Trixie grinned, climbing off of the booth she was sitting in next to her mother and stepfather, going to the gift bags and picking one out before going to sit back down.

“Yay, baby, I'm so proud!” Chloe cheered, and helped her open her gift at the table, which happened to be a picture frame, which Trixie was unimpressed by.

“Go Trixie!” Dan yelled, clapping enthusiastically.

“Congratulations, I suppose, small human.” Lucifer said, picking up his whiskey glass from the table and sipping it.

Once the rest of the prizes were given, (Linda had won the safety pin jar guessing game with her guess of 332.), Ella hopped down from the table with the microphone, going over to Chloe and taking her hand to help her to the chair they'd put in the middle of the dance floor.

“And now,” Ella began dramatically after Chloe was seated, “the moment you've all been waiting for…it's time to find out the gender of baby Morningstar. But first, we need dad up here too, where are ya, Lucifer? Linda, if you please…”

Linda got up from her seat and dragged Lucifer from the booth and up next to his wife. He tried his best at a pleased expression but it came out looking more like he was in physical pain. Trixie followed them and clapped happily.

“Now,” Ella continued, “I rigged up a little confetti device up over the bar so…when our beautiful mama to be presses this button right here,” Ella held up the button so they could all see, “that bar will get covered in either pink or blue confetti. So, Maze, since you're chillin’ there you might wanna move…”

Maze moved out of the way, rolling her eyes and sighing as she took another seat.

“Alright,” Ella handed Chloe the button, “are we ready?”

Chloe looked at Trixie, handing her the button. “Why don't you do the honors, baby?”

Trixie shook her head, smirking as she took the button. “I think _Lucifer_ should push it. He's gonna be a daddy again soon, right, Lucifer?”

Chloe snickered, looking at her and then up at him. “I agree, monkey. Why don't you do it, babe?”

Lucifer looked as though he might be sick but nodded and forced a smile. “It would be my honor to reveal the gender of our offspring, my love.”

He could very clearly see Dan, Ella and Maze struggling to hold in laughter at his reaction. Even Linda was smiling a bit too widely.

Lucifer took the button Trixie handed him and Ella spoke again.

“In 3…2…1…” she counted.

Trixie closed her eyes and chanted while Ella counted, crossing her fingers. “Please be a girl, please be a girl…”

Lucifer pressed the button and blue pieces of confetti rained down all over the bar as Trixie opened her eyes and frowned.

“And it's a boy!” Ella announced and everyone clapped and cheered, minus Lucifer, Maze and Trixie.

Linda got up and took the microphone from Ella for a moment and spoke. “Now that we've revealed the gender, Ella and I will be helping to serve the cake and cupcakes so please, come and enjoy. Thank you.”

“That's right, folks! Line up! We have chocolate and vanilla!” Ella added, putting down the microphone and going to help Linda at the dessert table.

Chloe looked at Trixie and spoke softly to her. “Honey, why don't you go with daddy so he can help get you a piece of chocolate cake? I need to talk to a Lucifer for a second.”

Trixie nodded, grinning. “Yesssss! Chocolate caaaake!”

With that, she ran off to find her father and Chloe got up, pulling Lucifer to a corner when no one was paying attention.

“Is everything alright, love? Are you not feeling well?” Lucifer asked, eyeing her curiously.

Chloe smirked. “Oh, I'm fine, it's just…you kept your apartment furniture up above here still when we moved, right?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, everything’s still here, just in case we ever had a need for it…”

“Good…because right now I kinda have a huge need for the bed…with you in it.” Chloe teased, running her fingers down his arms.

Lucifer smirked at her, understanding exactly what it was his wife wanted. “I think that can be arranged. I don't believe anyone will miss us.”

Taking his hand, she led him into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, he had her pressed against the wall, capturing her lips in his. She kissed back deeply, a moan escaping her lips. Being pregnant and at this late of a stage, her hormones drove her insane, always needing him.

And her husband was more than happy to indulge that desire every time she had it.

She pushed his jacket off as he kissed her neck, making her pant as he lifted her up and carried her out of the elevator and through the living room to his old bedroom. By the time he put her on the bed, he had gotten her dress off and she had unbuttoned his shirt and was pushing it off of him. He crawled over her, hovering over her large stomach.

“Have I mentioned how much I enjoy you wanting to make love so much? There are some advantages to you carrying our offspring. Not to mention, certain parts of you are…larger.” Lucifer said, smiling as he eyed her chest.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned his pants. “You might've mentioned it once or twice. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

Lucifer grinned. “Gladly.”

He kissed her deeply, reaching underneath her back to undo her bra, tossing it aside. He broke the kiss to hook his thumbs in her panties and pull them down and off, tossing them to the floor.

She shivered in anticipation and pushed his pants down and off until he was only in his boxers. Looking down, she could tell he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. Chuckling, he leaned down and kissed down her neck, down her chest and over her large stomach, stopping just shy of where his wife likely wanted.

“Lucifer…I need you. _Now_.” Chloe breathed out, but stern enough to let him know she wasn't kidding.

“I know, love. I know you do. Relax, enjoy it.” Lucifer teased, running a finger up her inner thigh.

Chloe groaned and glared at him. “Lucifer, what part of _now_ do you not understand?”

Knowing what she was like when her hormones made her angry, and deciding he'd rather not deal with his pregnant wife’s hormonal wrath, he pushed his boxers off and entered her, making them both gasp and moan.

“Fuck! Lucifer!” Chloe cursed, tightening around him as he began to thrust slowly inside of her. She hoped that the party guests downstairs couldn't hear them up here giving into their passion.

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer called out, pressing her hips down on the bed so that he could push himself deeper inside of her.

Chloe’s nails dug into Lucifer's back and she could feel his wing scars underneath her fingers.

“Harder…” she breathed out, her pregnant stomach rubbing against his abs. He obliged her request and pushed harder within her, and she made a noise of pleasure.

He chuckled at the noise. If there was one thing Lucifer Morningstar loved more than just generally making his wife happy, it was pleasuring her in bed.

A few more thrusts later, he felt Chloe’s nails dig even harder into his back. It was painful but he barely noticed it. He was too focused on making sure she released for him.

“Lucifer…I'm close…” she panted and he sped up a little, needing her to let go so he could feel her.

“I know, darling. I am too.” He panted out, still keeping up his pace inside of her.

She felt her release not a few moments later and buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her screams. He did the same into her shoulder when he felt his and then he pulled out of her, both of them panting and sweaty. Making sure they were both under the covers, he put his arm around her, pulling her body close to his.

“That…was bloody incredible, Mrs. Morningstar.” Lucifer said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Chloe smirked and pecked his lips before nodding in agreement. “Took the words right out of my mouth, Mr. Morningstar.”

He was about to lean in for another kiss when they elevator dinged and Maze strolled straight into the bedroom.

Alarmed, Chloe pulled the covers over herself, glaring at her. “Maze! What the hell are you doing?”

“Ha! I knew it! Preggo’s horny hormonal butt convinced you to sneak up to the old apartment for sex. I came up here to see if I was right…and oh look, I was.” Maze said, crossing her arms and smirking triumphantly.

“Is everyone still…?” Chloe asked, looking rather guilty.

Maze leaned on the wall and shook her head. “Downstairs? No, I sent them all home, except for the little human, of course. I've been watching her. And don't worry, I didn't tell everyone you were up here jumping each other’s bones, either. I said you ate some bad shrimp and Lucifer was up here holding your hair while you barfed in a toilet. You're welcome.”

“Thank you. That's lovely, Maze. Now, can you kindly get the bloody hell out of here so we can get dressed? I think the little creature has a bedtime, which we are probably well past.” Lucifer said testily and Maze rolled her eyes, leaving.

Chloe smiled when he mentioned Trixie’s bedtime. Maybe he really did want to be a dad after all. Once they finished dressing, they headed downstairs to find Trixie asleep, with her head on the bar and Maze behind it, watching her.

“Looks like the small human had a tiring day.” Lucifer commented, having a brief thought that she looked rather—dare he say it—cute, when she wasn't awake and terrorizing him.

Chloe moved to take her in her arms but Lucifer held her back.

“I…I've got her, love. You…shouldn't strain yourself. It's bad for the unborn offspring, is it not?” Lucifer asked, thinking about what Dan had said, to give fatherhood a chance.

Chloe looked at Maze, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Maze only shrugged in response and turned to pour herself a whiskey from the open bottle on the bar, but then she cursed softly.

“Fuck, I'm gonna kill Ella.”

“What'd she do?” Chloe asked, perplexed.

“That damn confetti got in the bottle and ruined the whiskey. This is some good, expensive shit, Chloe.” Maze muttered, dumping the bottle’s contents in the trash.

Lucifer, now with Trixie in his arms, heard the exchange. “Bloody hell, not the good whiskey, dammit.”

“C’mon, babe,” Chloe interrupted, putting a hand on his arm, “we should be getting Trix home. She has school tomorrow.”

Lucifer nodded. “Remind me to call a crew to clean up this damn party mess tomorrow, will you? Looks like a bloody tornado came through my club.”

Chloe chuckled. “Actually, two. One named Ella and the other named Linda.”

“Oh, how right you are, darling.” He agreed, laughing softly as they headed into the elevator to go home and get their tired daughter to bed.

* * *

Once they arrived home, Chloe had woke Trixie and had made her change into her pajamas and brush her teeth for bed. One (or two) bedtime stories later, she was asleep soundly again and Chloe made her way into hers and Lucifer’s bedroom to change and brush her teeth. He was already changed and watching TV when she came in.

“What was that about tonight?” Chloe asked from the bathroom as she changed after having brushed her teeth.

“What was what about?” Lucifer questioned, despite knowing exactly to what his wife was referring.

“Holding Trixie tonight.” Chloe clarified, coming out and crawling on the bed to sit next to her husband.

“Oh, that…I just didn't want to strain yourself, because of the baby.” He answered nonchalantly.

Chloe gave him the look she usually did when she wanted him to know she saw through his bullshit. “Really? Ever since I told you I was pregnant, it was clear that you only agreed to try to get me pregnant to make me happy. What changed?”

Lucifer sighed, there was no use lying to her when she got like this. She was a detective and that meant she was relentless in pursuit of the truth, any truth, his or otherwise.

“It was Detective Douche that made me think, of all people, if you can believe it. He said that, and I am quoting him here: ‘you might be nervous now but trust me, being a dad is the greatest thing you're ever gonna do in this life.’ And then some nonsense about me giving it a chance and that I might surprise myself. Plus, your little offspring _is_ starting to grow on me.” Lucifer finally admitted.

Chloe leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, whispering. “I am so proud of you, babe. You're gonna be an amazing dad.”

Lucifer smiled. “Amazing might be quite the stretch, love, but I'll endeavor to do my best, despite the giant prick I had as a role model.”

Chloe rubbed his shoulder. “But you've changed so much since I met you, Lucifer. You aren't even close to the man you used to be and based on what you've told me about him, you're _definitely_ not your dad. It's like I told you before, I have faith in you…in us, and I still do.”

Her faith him made him ridiculously happy. He was so lucky to have met and married such an incredible woman.

“Thank you. Well, now that we know the little monster is going to be a boy, what shall we name him?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe felt their baby boy kick inside of her. “Hold that thought. He kicked again. Do you wanna feel it this time?”

Lucifer nodded and she guided his hand to a spot on her protruding stomach and after a moment, the devil felt a kick against his hand.

“Well hello there, little human. Dad is finally excited to meet you,” Lucifer whispered softly, before looking at Chloe, “what's our son’s name, darling?”

Chloe was quiet for a long moment, thinking. What did she want to name their son?

Finally, she smiled and spoke just as softly. “How about Elijah? Elijah James Morningstar.”

Lucifer withdrew his hand from her stomach and took hers in his own. “That's perfect. I love it. And believe it or not, I'm learning to love our little terrors as well. Who would've thought Detective Douche would actually say something even remotely useful?”

Chloe shook her head and leaned in, mumbling against his lips playfully. “You're such an ass.”

Lucifer kissed her and then pulled back, smirking adorably at her. “Yes, but I'm _your_ ass, am I not?”

Chloe chuckled. “Yep. And I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
